


落灰

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 记忆蒙灰没关系，会想起来的。





	落灰

目睹世界，繁华落尽，尽失初样。  
纸醉金迷，靡靡奢华，恍如过眼云烟。  
生命无尽，灵魂永恒；时光滚滚，一切如常。

厌倦了吗？  
怎么会，每一次都是新的开始。

还记得吗？  
怎么会，背负太多便无法再前行。

好的，那很好。  
恩，我也这么觉得。

《落灰》  
文/渺渺

我一直都是剑咬之虎的骄傲，这一点无可厚非的。同样地，也没有人能够撼动我在整个猎人圈子里的地位。当前一辈的老猎人们都死绝了，新生的一代却还脆弱而不堪一击的时候，我的出现对他们来说就如神明降临于世，能驱散所有让人绝望的黑暗。  
可惜这也已经是很久以前的故事了，现在已经不再有人相信血族和猎人的传说了。古老的世界翻开了新的篇章，现代文明恰到好处地遮盖了过往的腐朽血液和枯败尸块。  
在最后一只血族化为灰烬时，我的生命从某种意义上来说已经算是结束。没有人再会来重塑银质机体赋予我新生，长久的闲置让我失去了活力，银在我体内沉淀凝固。这很麻烦，让我不得不花上许多时间来活动手脚，好让自己不至于变成一具银像摆进博物馆。  
我深知我迟早有一天也会迎来属于我的终结，只是这过程进展得比我想象中慢上许多。  
寿命延长后付出的代价，就是我独自一人活了很久。容颜依旧，心却已苍老。过去对我来说已经是蒙上厚厚的一层灰，雾蒙蒙的，模糊不清。  
我做着无休止的旅行，依靠每日的新鲜来获得内心的一点儿青春，尽管我自知这不过是自欺欺人。

大概以前长期对抗血族留下的后遗症，我对黑暗的东西有一种莫名的厌恶感。我很少睡觉，喜欢留着灯光直到天明。一旦不小心睡着了，我就会在梦里隐隐约约看到一个影子。影子一直沉默不语，而且很快就会消失。他消失之后，我就能看到无边无际的白色光芒，整个世界都是。光是我本身固有的属性，我本不该讨厌它的，但是在梦里，这满世界的白光居然让我觉得烦闷乏味。我会觉得嗓子里有什么东西卡着，制止我大声喊出来，而等我终于抠着嗓子能出声了，梦便醒了。  
不过这不碍事，它发生的几率不高，我也可以尽快靠美妙的自然风光来忘记这些。  
说到这里，最值得一提的事情出现了。  
我孤自一人了几个世纪，遇到了无数的血族，人类，他们都消失在滚滚年轮之中了。  
而我在旅行时有幸识得一位朋友，他无声地陪伴我走过了许多地方。  
他仿佛知道我的所有事情，但他从不开口问些什么。我起初以为他是个有点特殊的人类，后来才发觉他是一个历史遗留问题——当年的血族并未全部被消灭，他是唯一苟延残喘留下来的。  
他一直把自己隐藏的很好，现代医药的进步也让他能克制住嗜血的肮脏本性。我发现他是血族时很晚了，银质机体已经很虚弱，没法再出于本能地察觉和攻击这只血族。  
血族一开始很忌惮和我有直接的肢体接触，他担心我体内的银质会伤到他。  
我至今还记得我第一次遇到他的情景。当时我们都在同一艘船上，那是个晴朗的晚上，他站在甲板上，一身黑快和夜色融在一起。我出于好奇，走过去想拍拍他的肩膀和他打个招呼，却不料刚刚伸出手，他就敏捷地避开到一旁，转过身来，脸上一派冰冷疏离。我灿灿地把手的高度下移装作是要和他握手的样子，谁知这家伙居然说他有重度洁癖拒绝握手。  
去他的洁癖，他只是害怕被我灼伤而已。  
他起初就总是这么远远地看着我，最多礼节性地朝我微微点头示意。后来，才慢慢发觉我不再是以前的“光”，一切锋芒毕露的光芒褪尽后，我已与血肉之躯的常人无异，唯独寿命稍长了一些，我们之间的接触才开始变多起来。  
我们一起走过了很多地方，从雪山之巅到地心焰底，从热带丛林到冰原极点，从漫天星辰到午日烈阳。  
他是个很好的同伴，搭档，好到我甚至都可以控制自己不去介意他的血族身份。他在旅行的过程中是很少笑的，见过他的人都觉得他是个阴郁冰冷的家伙。其实不是的，我想应该是他活得太久了，原本的柔和都被厚厚埋藏起来。大概只有在他身边呆的足够久了，才能感受到他那心底的温柔吧。  
我想我算得上那个“足够久”的人，尽管我不知道以前是否有人陪伴他更为长久。不过这是过去的故事了，与现在无关。

我开始逐渐变得嗜睡起来，身体也日渐虚弱，也许是银质机体要不起作用了，看来真没有什么东西是可以保持永恒的。不过我之前的那个奇怪的梦，那里的影子形象倒是一点点清晰起来了。当我终于看清影子的脸的时候，我吃了一惊——那个影子和我的好搭档一模一样。我不清楚到底是我和我的朋友待久了，以至于他进入了我的梦境，还是他从一开始就是呆在我的梦里的——我们很久以前就认识，只是那记忆被心灰掩埋，我早已忘却。  
我去问他我们以前是不是见过，他盯着我看了好久，最后才回答说也许。这个答案并不能让人满意，但是可以证实我们以前确实相识，但按我们各自的身份来看，那一段回忆肯定是非常不愉快的。我们以前一定是死对头，而我们现在却成了相互陪伴的人。他一定是不希望再提起以前，破坏我们现在的美好的。  
我们的旅行还在继续，但是去哪里已经全权交由他来决定了，我只需要顾好我自己就行了。

某一天，他把我从睡梦中唤醒，然后告诉我我们接下来要去哪里。在他说我们的目的地是一个小岛时，我特别注意到了他的用词，他用了“最后”这个词来形容它。我问他为什么，他没有回答。

后来我们上岛了，我发觉那里的沙滩，棕榈树，甚至是近岸海水的颜色都给我一种莫名的熟悉之感。他领着我轻车熟路地穿过海滩和棕榈树林，直达小岛中心。那里的建筑物早坍圮成废墟一片，灰扑扑的，连本来的颜色都没有了。

天色已有些发暗，海风从林间穿过到达这里，变得不那么潮湿了，但依旧凉爽。我在一块到膝盖的石头上坐下来，微微扬起脸看他。他站在我面前，我们离的很近，他只要弯下腰我们就能完成一个吻，但是他没有。  
他问我是否还记得这里，我略带迟疑地摇头。他猩红眸子里的光明明灭灭，我不知道他到底是什么反应。  
你希望我记起来么？很重要的事情？  
他微微点头，却又别过脸摇头。我弄不懂他到底想做什么了。  
最后，他张口咬破了他自己的食指，鲜血滴滴答答顺着指头淌下来。他把那鲜血淋漓的指头伸到我面前，说现在也许银质机体对他的反应不是那么激烈了，我不会因为尝了他的血后因为不兼容而觉得异常痛苦无法承受，我会因为他的血液想起些什么的。但是无论如何，决定权在我，这和以前一样。

我早就明白我们故去的历史不会很愉快，但我不确定自己是否真的有勇气去重新回想起以前的以前，甚至是在我接受银质机体的以前。而且从他的话看的出，以前我也有过这样一次回忆的机会，但是很显然，我拒绝了。  
那么这一回呢，这一回我还是会拒绝么？

我在夜风里想了很久，慢慢回忆着从我拥有的记忆开始的事情。末了，我微微前倾，探出舌尖去舔舐他手上已经开始干涸凝固的血。  
然后我想起了不知在何处看过的一句诗：

有一次，我梦见大家素不相识，醒来后，才知道我们原来相亲相爱。

—FIN—


End file.
